This invention relates to a linear motor driving device, and more particularly to a linear motor driving device using piezoelectric elements as driving power sources.
Electric actuators have been widely used to obtain the linear displacement of a linear motor. Such devices have typically been provided in the form of a combination of an electromagnet and a coil. Such devices are adapted to drive a linear motor by utilizing an induced electromagnetic force.
Of the conventional linear motor driving elements, the electromagnetic linear motor driving element capable of displacing the linear motor in a stepped manner has limited manufacturing accuracy, and, therefore, the positional accuracy thereof has heretofore been limited to only 0.1 mm/step. Moreover, the efficiency of converting the electric energy into mechanical energy is only several percent. Consequently, the power consumption becomes high, and the driving force is small.